BEWARE THE DRAGON
by dr100
Summary: The Second Doctor, Jamie, & Victoria stumble upon a beach, where the locals say a dragon & an old pub on a street corner tell visitors to be wary.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Bradstow

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter One: Arriving in Bradstow

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

There was this wonderful sense of peace among all men, as far as Bradstow was concerned. The brilliant little village in Kent was one picked as a favourite of every Doctor. On 'some wonderful occasion', they often visited with their friends, either for a short holiday, or to celebrate the idea of time travel, and landing slap bang on a beach, in all weathers.

This time, the Doctor's ship had been drawn to the beach and wonderful, cheery village by something seeking to disrupt the idea of an Earth filled to high heavens with giant monsters, that should not ever exist, especially in the hearts and minds of the public, or rather human race.

The Console in the room most often used to transport Victoria and Jamie from points A to be, was referred to as the Console room. This was where time travel was practised, and where events would see the Doctor and his friends clinging to a knob or a lever for dear life. This would ultimately result in utter chaos for a few moments until the problem was resolved. When it had been done so, the TARDIS would go – 'PING' and this will have meant the TARDS crew had now arrived at their destination.

The Doctor, brushing himself down after the ordeal, grabbed hold of his recorder, and carefully tucking it inside his breast pocket. It slotted inside, and made a clang as it reached the bottom.

_"They're bigger on the inside," _he told Jamie, who starred at his friend, wide eyed, and full of curiosity.

"Where are we?" he asked, in his highland accent, complete in his quilt, and chequered top.

"Earth I think," the Doctor said, whilst fetching his pointed hat from off the nearest clothes peg by the door.

_"Beats the planet of the Cybermen any day," _added Victoria.

"Oh come, come, we had fun; though I promise things will have settled down a lot whilst our time spent far from Earth. We can only look ahead, to what the future holds, and by what we achieve, means we are making the future as time flows by…", and with that said, the Doctor took a look outside, his head peering from out of the blue box, right where he assumed it would have dropped him and his friends off.

"Of course," he groaned, now sounding like his first incarnation.

_"The beach, always…" _he said.

"You've landed us on a beach?" exclaimed Jamie, shocked.

He stepped outside, past the Doctor, and Victoria followed them both onto the sand.

"Bit cold," she said. "What beach is this?" she asked.

"Kent, Bradstow, but soon, this'll be known as Broadstairs. It's a wonderful place, and I often come on holiday here when I can afford to 'splash out'."

"But you've a time machine!" stated Jamie.

"I know that," replied the Doctor. "But what's the use of a time machine if you feel you cannot treat it like a proper mode of transport hm?"

"But why would you want to?" asked Victoria.

"Well, that's just the way I am, and the way I like things," said the Doctor, in response to both of his friend's questions.

"Now, first things first," he added. "We must know what we're doing here…"

"You mean you didn't bring us here to have a holiday?" pondered Jamie, out loud.

"Well no, you see despite my groans for peace and tranquillity, it's not to say I demanded the TARDIS to bring us here. No, I just had a gut instinct something was wrong at the particular time, and so here we are."

"Why, what's wrong here?" asked Victoria, now afraid.

"Danger, always, and I don't mean to give this wonderful place a bad name, but it's like London. Sometimes, things happen, and this is the _'thing'_. A bad _'thing'_. Look about and tell me you sense all is alright?"

"But everything is alright, isn't it Jamie?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah, at least I think so, isn't it Doctor?" wondered Jamie.

_**"No, nothing is as it seems or at least… and quickly turn to face the sea…"** _and at once both Jamie and Victoria turned to look upon the sea. In it, or at least coming from the Doctor's view, something was rising up, and in the form and shape of something nasty, a sea creature, a dragon.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Non Believers

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter Two: Non believers

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

**"Where Doctor, there's nothing there!"** shrieked Jamie, sounding petrified, afraid to turn around, ready to face of a dragon.

_"But there is, it's spewing flames and dripping wet! It's in the sea Jamie, you are looking in the direction of the sea, aren't you!"_ he stated?"

"Jamie's right," said Victoria, calmly. "There's nothing in the sea, as far as we can both tell…"

The Doctor was now huffing and puffing, whilst clinging to the TARDIS. Through his eyes, the dragon was nearing the three of them.

**"Get back Jamie, into the TARDIS both of you!"** he declared, and he quickly piled in after them, shutting the exterior doors.

Now inside the transcendental police box, the Doctor spun around the console, itching his scalp, thinking. In his hands, his sonic device was tinkering with the scanner. It was playing up again.

"ZZZzZzZzZz"- the screwdriver was working its magic.

The Doctor turned to look up at his companions.

**"See it, see it now?"** he shouted at them, as they looked up at the scanner, shaking their heads.

"No, there's nothing there Doctor, we're telling the truth…"

_"Then how is it that I can see it, this dragon?"_ he moaned.

He turned off the screen, and began to talk to himself, checking the coordinates and time settings.

"This is definitely Earth isn't it?" asked Jamie.

"Well of course it is, you've been out there, you felt the sand between your toes, the fresh, southern breeze, the cool temperature. I have no doubt this is Earth, but why there's a dragon out there, I've no idea."

"Perhaps you've been over doing it…" began Victoria.

"Yeah, perhaps, and I suppose it's likely you've been under a lot of stress of late Doctor," added Jamie.

"I can assure both of you that I'm fine!" stated the Doctor.

"Well, I think you've lost the plot," said Jamie, taking the mick.

"Well, I can assure you Jamie, that's not the case. Perhaps you too just can't see it, and perhaps that's something I've got to get over, because when we next go out there, we have to run, and by run, I mean fast, because we have to get as far from that dragon as we can get. Now, got everything…"

He waited for Jamie and Victoria to nod their heads, and after a moment or so of checking when they eventually did, the Doctor unlocked the doors once more, and at once, each of them ran out, all in separate directions.

The Doctor stopped dead outside of his ship, starring at his companions before shouting at them to get their attentions.

_"This way you two, follow me…" _and the Doctor ran from the dragon now rising from beyond the waves behind him. Still oblivious to the fact that they couldn't see the monster, Jamie and Victoria slacked in their attempts to keep up with their friend.

But then, as the Doctor turned to tell them to hurry, he saw the dragon bow down to Jamie, ready to kill him, or worse.

**"Jamie, RUN!" **he yelled.

But it was too late. He fell, and before Victoria had turned to save him, he was being pulled back by a great force, and then flung into the air backwards, screaming, before being pulled under the water.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter Three: Trouble

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

**"No, no, no, no, no, no!"** the Doctor cried, his arms waving above his head, as he ran back to where he had seen the dragon rise up from out of the water, and pull his friend Jamie into the water.

There had been no bubbles rise to the surface of the waves, soft as they were, and the Doctor comforted Victoria, whilst he switched on his think cap, lf Jamie was going to be fine.

"He's_ only_ been taken by a dragon Victoria, he'll be more than fine, I'm sure. Right now though, we have to know what's what around here, and so I say…**there!"** and now Victoria watched as her travelling companion pointed out a pub just above the cliffs, of which they were now heading towards.

_'The Fort'_ was the pubs name, scribbled across its black outward appearance, on one of its sides in big, spray painted bubble writing, of which the Doctor and Victoria simply cringed at.

"Seems an apt title under the circumstances," said the Doctor, in terms of the dragon swimming in the sea, down below the cliffs, and further out.

Victoria just nodded silently. They entered the pub, and made for the bar. Surrounding them when they got there, were folk of all ages, some children, some young adults, and some old and grey farmer type who seemed to come over as the wise old owl compared to the rest of the town in residence.

He was the barman, and he was already serving the Doctor having recognised his appearance through the windows of his pub.

"Served you up whisky," he said, in his gruff, grisly voice.

"Why hello," said the Doctor, clocking eyes on the older male treating him happily with a drink on the house.

"Thompson wasn't it," said the Doctor, reacquainting himself with the male behind the bar.

"Yeah, and it was _Doctor Who?" _wasn't it?" chuckled the man, rubbing his belly, oddly.

"Um, well, yes…if you like," said the Doctor, now leaning across the bar, Victoria seeming puzzled, reminding her friend of the matter in hand.

"Ah yes…" the Doctor replied. "My friend Jamie has just fallen foul to the dragon in the water out there, and I want to how long it's been here, what year this is, and if you and any other of the folk here know of its existence?"

The old man shivered, smacking the Doctor across his face, spilling his drink.

_"Keep your voice down Doc, these people ain't seen the dragon, nor know of its existence._

The grumpy old man cut across the bar, pushing the Doctor up against a brick wall. His face manoeuvred ever so closer towards the Doctors.

**"What's your business here Doctor, fighting alien scum again, or here to stir up this town and others in your path?"**

The Doctor fell silent, starring at the man with his beady eyes. Quietly, he told him to – "Let me go, otherwise there'll be trouble."

Thompson knew the Doctor all too well to be playing games.

**"This once!" **he declared, and much to everybody's confusion, including Victoria's puzzlement, the barman cut back across the bar, and the Doctor once more leaned in on it, beside his friend.

_"Some rum, and this time I'll pay," _he said. "And fetch my companion a drink also, nothing horrid," and Thompson did as he had been ordered.

He fetched their drinks, and banged them down on the bar.

"On the house," he said, menacingly.

**"No," **said the Doctor. **"This time I'll pay," **and he handed over some coins, in which Thompson simply looked upon with muddled expressions.

"Now, I'll say again, do these villagers know of the dragon?"

Thompson shook his head.

"I thought I already explained, the answer's no!" he told the scruffy, tramp like man leaning across the bar at him.

"How's that?" asked the Doctor.

"The dragon…" said the man, "Is real but only to some of whom have been preyed upon by real, living nightmares, which hunt folk in the night."

"Then, in that case, me and my companion would like to stay the night. Would it be possible for you to put us both up for the night, I'd be most grateful…"

Thompson fell silent himself, before nodding in agreement.

"Oh goody," said the Doctor, rubbing his hands, eager to experience nightmares that walk the streets and seek folk out.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Loosing a sense of security

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter Four: Loosing a sense of security

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

The Doctor was in his room, on the top floor of the bar below. Victoria had been given her own, but didn't imagine she'd ever get to sleep with the noise of drunks below her, shouting and raving.

She'd have much rather stayed in the TARDIS, but then there was the risk of the Doctor and Jamie never returning. What a choice… she thought.

But whilst the day grew longer, and night fell, the drunks packed up and left, and all went quiet.

"Silence and just that," said the Doctor, turning in the direction of the window closest to him, as he lay on his bed, plucking his recorder from his pocket.

"It's dead," he went on.

"I wonder…" and as the Doctor departed his room, he snuck past Victoria's, ignoring the speedy hand on the clock above the door frame he passed through, spinning at great speed.

As he crept down a stair case, into the bar below, the Doctor found the landlord was dead.

"Oh no!" groaned the Doctor.

"He's been murdered," he continued, starring around the dark, dark room.

"But by what, is what I want to know!" he moaned, standing tall and extravagant, his eyes registering only the darkness closing in on him and his surroundings.

Then something rushed past him, knocking over a chair, then a table, making its escape.

"There!" he bellowed, making an attempt to chase after it.

Beyond the darkness that led into the moonlight outside, the creature was nowhere to be seen. It had completely vanished, and as the landlord had said, it had certainly preyed on one victim to last till the next.

"I suppose I shant have to worry about the bill," said the Doctor, down on his luck.

"Though that's not really funny considering," he said, correcting himself, turning back in the direction of the pub.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him, bolting the lock. He turned back in the direction of the staircase, and knocked on Victoria's door once he reached the very top.

"Yes…" she said, opening it up to reveal the Doctor, huffing and puffing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid the landlord's dead," said the Doctor, sternly, and in a mood.

"He's been murdered," he told his young female companion.

"Oh no, how, and by whom?" asked Victoria, saddened to having heard the dreadful news.

"Well as far as I could make out, by something that wasn't human, and so by the way in which it fled here, it could only have been 'a beast'. It knocked down tables and chairs as if it neither hurt or rather harmed it at all."

"It was here, the creature?" gasped Victoria.

"Why yes, it was, but no longer fortunately. It escaped, but no doubt is out there somewhere. I think it's safe to say we can stay here for as long as it takes us to find out what exactly is going on, and that may be for another day or so," explained the Doctor, getting set to leave.

"Another night or so?" groaned Victoria. She didn't want to stay any longer than the one night she understood before, was the case.

"Well, we want to get Jamie back before we leave here, and also if you take notice of the clock just above your door, you'll see not everything is how it should be," the Doctor went on.

Together, he and Victoria watched as the second hand spun around the clock face endlessly, on and on, without stopping.

"I think something is messing with the level of time that controls day and night, altering the hours in the day. It was night almost too quickly for my liking, and listen…"

Victoria did as she was asked, listening out for whatever the Doctor had meant for her to listen to.

In the background, way outside _'the Fort'_, the sea could be heard, the waves crashing too and fro, and beyond them, the sound of something roaring, like the creature the Doctor had before explained to her, and turning back to the Doctor, she could tell how worried he was.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Taken Prisoner

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter Five: Taken Prisoner

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

The next day, morning began with a dose of the cheery birds outside, tweeting, as if all was well in the town of Bradstow, with little a hint of dragons and the like in residence.

Victoria awoke first before the Doctor. She had changed clothes for daytime and bedtime, having found some clothes in a wardrobe in her room.

On this new day, she was wearing a bright blue dress, with white frills attached. She looked fresh and above all, her upper class self.

The Doctor was still in bed when the knock arrived on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, still with his eyes closed.

Victoria pressed down the handle, and stepped inside. Looking around, she saw the Doctor just waking to greet her.

"How did you sleep Victoria?" he asked her, yawning, with arms stretched high into the air.

He was wearing the same clothes he had turned up in at the scene the day before, but somehow they looked neither creased nor dull and aging.

"Oh, pleasantly," replied Victoria. She waited for him at the door, and he quickly got up, to walk with her.

"What were you going to do today?" she asked him.

"Oh I might do a number of things m'dear, such as search out Jamie McCrimmon, and work out just who's behind this time anomaly…"

"Time anomaly?" asked Victoria.

"Yes, well…time disturbance. However you want to accept that time is speedy to the point where even I, a Time Lord, begins to question just who might be behind all this. The creature in the bar, gave no indication that it wanted to kill me, yet seemed frightened, yet it killed the landlord!"

By this time, Victoria and the Doctor were striding down the staircase, and out into the fresh air. The sun was shining ever so bright; the trees in the park across the road along the high street were just a wonderful sight.

"So, what's the plan of action?" asked Victoria, as she and the Doctor took a stroll down towards the sea.

"Well, how do a fancy a little swim?"

"You can't be serious?" questioned Victoria. "You said you saw a dragon in there, and what about Jamie…"

The Doctor nodded, totally on the level Victoria was, but firm that he himself was going to go for a little swim.

"But you'll be taken from me, and I'll have no way to get back to my own time, and I can't pilot the TARDIS…"

The Doctor nodded…again, but he was adamant that that was what he intended to do.

Victoria watched from a safe distance inside the TARDIS, the Doctor take to the sea beyond. She watched as a wave seemingly golluped him up, and once it cleared, he had already been snapped up, and before she knew what to do next, tears streamed from out of her eyes. No matter how hard she rubbed them, and they became sore, she wondered if there was ever any hope left for her safe return home.

* * *

The Doctor arrived at a cave at the very bottom of the sea, and at his side, the creature that had brought him down to its home, an old foe or rather threat the Doctor recognised.

Whilst waiting for the doors to open into the cave, the Doctor wondered just how he was still alive under water, for what seemed like twenty minuets at least. Then he saw just what had kept him breathing, still, after so long.

"An advanced technological miracle, I've no idea how you creatures have put into working order…" he said, before the doors did finally slide back, and the Doctor was nudged forward.

At once, he saw Jamie. He had been lying down on a rock, which seemed almost so uncomfortable by his strange and all too awkward expressions.

"Doctor!" he shouted, sitting up to greet his friend.

"Jamie, how are you? Have they harmed you? What is this place?" asked the Doctor, throwing questions at his best friend, who seemed lively enough to answer them all.

"I'm fine thanks, they've not touched me, but they just kept me here, as if waiting for something!"

"Waiting for what?" pondered the Doctor, in thought.

"Daddy!" answered the creatures, three of them, snapping their claws, their teeth showing through their small round mouth, their squintish eyes firmly locked on those of their prey, and whilst the Doctor wondered how he and Jamie were going to get out of this one, the Macra knew Daddy would not say no to two yummy main courses.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Going Home

'BEWARE THE DRAGON':

Set between the Tomb of the Cybermen & the Abominable Snowmen.

Featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria

Chapter Six: Going Home

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

Daddy was never going to turn up, because Daddy had taken the plunge long before any of the creatures had even found out.

"How long must we sit here and wait?" asked the Doctor impatiently.

Jamie agreed with him, but the creatures weren't saying anything.

"There giant crabs!" exclaimed Jamie, flabbergasted.

"Jamie, there are stranger creatures in these in the universe that appear to look like animals and the like from Earth…"

"Yeah, well, it seems kind of odd and unnatural," Jamie answered.

"It would Jamie," said the Doctor. "It would…"

Then another of the creatures entered through the cave, with remains of 'daddy'. Setting them down on a rock, the crab approached its family. Together, they mingled and talked.

The Doctor stood up, and tried to approach them himself, before he was stopped by one of them.

"What's happened is everything okay?" he asked them, nicely, considering the position he and his friend were in.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" shrieked Jamie.

"Hush," replied the Doctor, turning back to the Macra.

"It is of no concern to you humanoid…" they replied, turning away from the Doctor, that was until he made a song and dance about the situation on his recorder.

"Silence!" they ordered, but the Doctor continued to play on it.

Then, after a moment or so, he stopped, and approached the scattered remains of 'daddy'.

"Had an accident did he?" he asked them, another question filling their puny heads.

"The dragon we so desperately seek to take our revenge on for our being here, tore 'daddy' in two!"

The creatures spoke in their strange, unearthly voices, cold and harsh, as if sore or otherwise broken.

"Ah, but I assumed you and the dragon were in league with one another, given the reason I believed Jamie here, I mean you Jamie, were taken by it in the first place, then having arrived here!"

Jamie shook his head.

"The dragon was fought off by these crab things, and this is how I wound up here…" he answered.

"So, how are you here?" he turned to the Macra.

"The dragon summoned us into existence. He requires food, and we are in and among its diet. We wish to return home, but unfortunately created a temporal time flux, which has now stabilised. It was, a distress call, one in which we hoped you'd answer…"

The Doctor gazed upon the creatures, their strange nature all too unusual given the circumstances.

"So why was I treated like a prisoner when I arrived here?"

The creatures swayed on their tiny legs.

"Because we did no expect a Time Lord to answer our cries for help willingly," they replied.

The Doctor turned to Jamie.

"What are you going to do?" Jamie asked him.

"Form an alliance, I think," said the Doctor. He turned back to the Macra. "So if you would so kindly take us back up to the surface, I'll see what I can do for you…" the Doctor added.

The door that was the rock in the cave door slid open, revealing the water that gushed in from the outside, and in the distance, lurked the dragon.

It swam quickly toward the doorway, its jaws sharpened, taking a bite out of one of the creatures, its head falling free from its body.

"Where's my sonic screwdriver whenever I need it…" the Doctor trailed off, the dragon swimming ever closer now.

Then he found it. The Doctor pressed a switch down hard, and a bright light cut the darkness in the dragon's eyes, until there was enough time to escape. More than enough time when the Doctor discovered his screwdriver had saved his life. He looked back to find the dragon had fallen to the sea bed, dead.

"How did you do that Doctor?" asked Jamie.

"Must have been the light that blinded it, but also broke the connexion with its surroundings, for instance, take a look around you," said the Doctor, Jamie obeying his wishes. There's no sunlight down here, and the Dragon's eyes were pitch black. It couldn't possibly survive blinded, so it switched off. It couldn't cope with the pain it was experiencing inside."

The Doctor and Jamie were safe from any further attack, and were joined by the Macra who saw them up to the surface.

On the beach, the TARDIS stood out from the crowd surrounding it. There was even a police man on watch.

That was until the Doctor stepped inside, followed by Jamie, and the Macra which had been invited along also.

"Now Victoria!" yelled the Doctor, as he tried to brace her for what she would come into contact with at any moment.

"Don't be startled…" and trailed off, entering the console room, to find she had fainted.

"Jamie, take Victoria to the sick bay, and look after her whilst I drop off our friends here…" and Jamie did as he was told.

The Macra surrounded the Doctor's console, and all the wished to occur was the Doctor to take them home.

It was when the console suddenly began to rise and fall that the Macra knew they were heading home at last.

As the blue police box faded away on the beach full to the brim with people, residents, and holiday makers, they gasped in horror as the object right before their very eyes just vanished!


End file.
